


树洞贴：某知名记者的私生活真的很劲爆啊（毒液/毒埃，捏造论坛体，微all埃，放飞沙雕系列）

by sakamiyu



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, 毒埃 - Freeform, 论坛体
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamiyu/pseuds/sakamiyu
Summary: 突发奇想的沙雕脑洞，别当真。你们猜猜是谁发的帖？





	树洞贴：某知名记者的私生活真的很劲爆啊（毒液/毒埃，捏造论坛体，微all埃，放飞沙雕系列）

**Author's Note:**

> 突发奇想的沙雕脑洞，别当真。  
> 你们猜猜是谁发的帖？

树洞贴：某知名记者的私生活真的很劲爆啊【加粗】【高亮】

1L：匿名  
就最近特别红的那个记者，你们知道我说的是谁吧？我好像发现了一些不得了的秘密。  
[图片][图片][图片][图片]  
别问我到底怎么拍的在哪儿拍的，我不会说的。发了图就注销，匿了。

2L：没图你说个瘠薄  
卧槽！牛逼啊。@黄图君@管理员

3L：我有病  
Ls不太厚道吧，还让不让后面来晚的人看了。不过这四连拍够清楚的，玻璃也够干净，胸不错，我自愧不如。

4L：匿名  
这不是那个埃迪·布洛克吗？电视上看着一本正经的样子，私底下玩这么开啊，直接玻璃上搞，还是捆绑sm系，屌啊，这表情看着都快被玩坏了吧，后面是谁啊？顺便赞成ls，奶子真的奈斯，穿着衣服还真感觉不出来，佩服佩服。不过等等，他是个gay？

5L：一个吃瓜群众  
是不是gay我不知道，但他确实有男性暧昧对象。

6L：路过打酱油  
LS说出你的故事。话筒，聚光灯准备。

7L：今天有故事吗  
瓜子、小板凳准备。

8L：一个吃瓜群众  
首先说一下我也是听说的，真假不知。我有朋友是他们团队的摄影助理，有次都下班了他便秘，一直蹲厕所没走，结果就听到有人进来，听脚步挺急的，然后隔壁厕所隔间的门就被特别用力的撞上了，他就听到埃迪·布洛克在说“别在这里”什么的，之后发生了什么你们都懂吧？

9L：匿名  
我日我就是来看看标题底下的图，8L又是什么惊天大瓜？  
不过现在知名记者的身材都这么好吗？好好的大屌为什么不用在正地方，正面上我行不行。

10L：看看是谁在装13  
LS鸡笼警告。  
@一个吃瓜群众 讲故事讲一半什么素质，人楼主好歹还有图有真相呢，你这连讲都没讲完，现在编故事的都这么不敬业了？没劲。

11L：汪汪汪  
戾气太重不好吧，这不就是个八卦贴，淡定点。  
不过我发现埃迪·布洛克的脸真的有点色情啊，尤其是他的嘴唇，我一个男的看到图片都快硬了。

12L：一个吃瓜群众  
@看看是谁在装13 来来来睁大你的狗眼好好看着。  
我朋友当时就有点懵逼，但是本着新闻记者探索八卦的职业素质，他就忍着腿麻继续蹲着一动不动，埃迪他拒绝的话都没说完，就变成断断续续的呻吟和kiss的声音了，感觉就那种嘴突然被人给堵住说不出话的状态，没过多久门板就开始响，动静真的不小，抽插的水声和喘息声我朋友都听得一清二楚，是不是来了一发你们自己判断吧。

13L：这碗狗粮我干了  
LS你真的不是在写小说吗……说的跟真的似的，那这么说和他有一腿的人不就是同事了？再骚浪贱的人也不会这么不小心。

14L：一个吃瓜群众  
信不信由你呗，匿了。

15L：匿名  
我也知道个事，埃迪·布洛克好像之前和生命基金会的卡尔顿·德雷克也有过暧昧。[图片]  
这张怎么看都是亲上了吧。

16L：让我想想吃什么才能瘦  
那他后面揭发生命基金会爆火算不算相爱相杀？  
图存了，我要默默的舔颜。

17L：匿名  
那这个事情算不算又一个瓜[图片]  
听说埃迪·布洛克以前经常去那个医院，后面还有人拍到著名医师丹和他一起回家，手里拿的是药吧，不过我觉得也不太能证明什么。

18L：akdcielnf  
那现在把埃迪·布洛克按在玻璃上干的嫌疑犯就在那几位里面了？  
我觉得卡尔顿不可能，他不是失踪了吗？

19L：happy  
失踪怎么了，就不能是金屋藏娇？但是看他俩外形我感觉埃迪才是攻，卡尔顿那个样子一看就是总受。

20L：匿名  
你们真的仔细研究过lz的照片吗？[图片]看我画红圈的地方，虽然有点模糊，但是，你们仔细观察下，那个像不像舌头……

21L：这世界疯求了  
卧槽！不会吧，你这么一说真的有点像，我还以为那个是项圈之类的情趣用品。

22L：靠脸吃饭的天才  
我把图片曝光度调了调，尽力了。[图片]  
对不起我觉得这个帖子是恐怖主题的。

23L：loveeeeee  
……没有人的舌头有这么长吧？？我有点蒙圈，那亲的时候岂不是可以一步到胃。

24L：地下工作者  
我有个大胆的猜测。  
emmm你们都不知道现在黑道有个传说吗？毒液的事情。

25L：匿名  
我也想到了！

26L：我有句话不知当讲不当讲  
不好意思我有幸见过一次，[图片]感觉这张图后面那片看不清的阴影越看越像……  
只是我没想到埃迪·布洛克和毒液是这种肉体关系。真香。

27L：萌萌啊梦梦  
只有我一个人觉得有点恐怖吗？

28L：匿名  
觉得恐怖你可以别看啊。KY真烦。

29L：匿名  
dbq我是真香党的。  
想象一下正义凛然的知名大记者私底下被操成这种乱七八糟黏黏糊糊的样子，这是什么神仙剧本？可耻的硬了。

30L：我想长高  
只有我比较关心吃什么可以长胸吗？我一个女的都没他胸大啊，你们看图上被勒出来的痕迹，感觉随便抓一下就很饱满。

31L：匿名  
我想舔。

32L：你家炸了  
我也想。

33L：匿名  
忘了匿名了……

34L：哈哈哈哈哈  
前面爬完了，我怎么感觉这帖子的走向越来越迷了，你们是彻底变成埃迪·布洛克的cp粉了吗？我本来以为这里面会是骂他的。

35L：匿名  
有什么好骂的？他是知名大记者跟他私底下被日不冲突啊，要骂也是骂楼主傻逼偷拍。

36L：匿名  
别吧，我还想多舔舔，LZ能不能回来再多发几张。

37L：123456789  
就没人关心一下埃迪·布洛克的屁股也特别好看吗？虽然只露出来一点点。[图片]抓起来一定很爽。

38L：匿名  
鸡笼警告！  
我还是吃他的颜，[图片]这个泪水迷蒙嘴巴微张一看就是被情欲搞的要死要活的高潮脸看几遍都不腻！

39L：知道了你们都是pig  
我觉得这么下去这个帖子要被封了。

40L：匿名  
没想到这个帖子这么受欢迎啊，我再贴两张新的图吧[图片][图片]  
这次是野战哦。

41L：哈哈哈哈哈  
操！！！

42L：匿名  
操！！！

43L：我有病  
操！！！

44L：我有句话不知当讲不当讲  
操他！！！

45L：匿名  
LS破坏队形了。不过真的骚，想日。

[此贴被举报]  
[已屏蔽]


End file.
